Patience
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: She married Rhett Butler in a quiet service, roughly six months after the Scallywags and Republicans had succeeded in the election... There will be changes to canon characters and events and some murky plot-lines will be developed. Rated M for safety with illusions to violence.
1. Waiting for Scarlett

_Rhett had been amused when she gave her reasons._

 _"_ _Melly told me there was an election. Though what good that will do, I'm sure I don't know."_

 _"_ _I'm sure the Democrats will thank you for your awareness, if not support."_

 _She shrugged. "I don't care about all that. The point is, I can't marry a man who does business with the Scallywags. Even if you are a Southerner."_

 _He hid his hurt behind a sceptical tone. "Why do you care about all this Scarlett?"_

 _"_ _I don't. I wish I can tell them all to go to Halifax but Wade is a Hamilton and he's already suffered enough."_

 _Now she had his attention. "How has he suffered?"_

 _"_ _It was a few months after Ella was born. Wade came home from school, crying his eyes out. He told me he'd fallen over but I was sure there was more to it than that. I was ready to go and give the old Cats hell but Mammy stopped me. She spoke to Wade and found out he actually had fallen over. In the school yard."_

 _"_ _Then what's the problem?"_

 _"_ _None of the other brats would help him up. Can you imagine?"_

 _He could imagine. Children could be so cruel, especially when the adults in their lives were influencing them._

 _"_ _What did you do?"_

 _"_ _I waited until I attended the next sewing circle and glared at them. Mrs Merriweather called me out on it and I told them all what had happened. They were so sure it was the Yankee children that pushed him over. You should have seen their faces when I told them that their children watched him suffer."_

 _There was a wicked gleam in her eye that Rhett hated most. He was pleased that she was finally paying heed to her children's needs and while he had already waited a year for the sake of her reputation, he'd give her the extra time, hoping that by then, maybe she'd finally see that he wasn't marrying her solely for her body and that there was more to him than a hefty bank balance._

By the time the announcement was made, Frank Kennedy had been dead eighteen months and whilst the women preached caution, particularly Melly, the only one who openly confronted Scarlett was Mrs Merriweather.

"My dear, I feel I need to talk to you about this. Your poor dear mother is not here to counsel you, so I will in her stead. Are you sure you should be marrying Captain Butler? After all, he is not received."

"Oh Mrs Merriweather, you are so kind to worry about me. It seems strange though. Wasn't he in your parlour during the War?"

She'd unwittingly stricken a nerve but the old dowager pressed on.

"Maybe so, but that was a different time. Besides, he is a scallywag..."

Scarlett felt a smile crawl over her mouth. "I'm not so sure anymore. Poor Rh- that is Captain Butler, says the Republicans are the only ones who will talk to him. Can you imagine how lonely that must be?"

The notion that Captain Butler was lonely was a foreign concept to the dowager.

"I'm sure his friends can satisfy his, er tastes."

It was the first time Scarlett had heard the woman reference Rhett's less salubrious companions and whilst she didn't like it, Mrs Merriweather had given her an advantage. What was it Rhett had called her, the night he proposed? An opportunist?

"Mrs Merriweather, Captain Butler asked me to marry him. He knows I have two children and that if he's serious about matrimony, then he'll need to make a few changes."

"Maybe so..."

"Mrs Merriweather, I think I should tell you that it was Captain Butler that said we should wait to marry. He was anxious for the sake of my reputation." The lady snorted. "But at the same time, he wanted me to promise to marry him."

"Well, I never. The man must really love you then?"

It was Scarlett's turn to be caught short, so she nodded and wished the lady good-bye.


	2. New Delights

**_Thanks to gabyhyatt, Aunt Flora and Romabeachgirl1981 for your comments. I hope you like this next twist of events! Details of Scarlett's life and childhood are to follow in the next few chapters – not all pleasant, please be warned and I'll see you on the other side._**

They were on their honeymoon and Scarlett was luxuriating in the feel of the bed linen and soft pillows. She sighed, thinking it was too bad she had to marry again to have this luxury.

"What are you thinking about my pet?" Rhett's presence and quiet gait continued to surprise her. He had gone to fetch more champagne, leaving her a few moments of solitude.

The day itself had been something of a whirlwind, orchestrated by her new husband. Nerves and excitement had prevented her from enjoying the food on offer but the champagne slid down her throat easily.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Her grin widened. "It's wonderful."

Her gaiety lasted until the evening when it was time for their wedding night. Unlike Charles, Rhett was no schoolboy and unlike Frank, he had a reputed way with women. He wouldn't let her put out the light and insisted on seeing her body. Was it so he could admire the goods he had bought? She caught an expectant look in his eyes, a patient look that proved irritating and at the same time, made her nervous.

He held her close to him as he kissed her with the same passion, he had shown her on his proposal. It distracted her from the position they were currently in and allowed her to experience a vague sensation of enjoyment.

Afterwards, she would tell herself that it wasn't so bad. Even if Rhett did drag things out longer than she would have liked. It wouldn't do to let all that experience go to waste. Her pride forbade her from commenting on the night-time activities and instead she focused on the day ahead in the city she'd been born in.

XxX

For their first morning, Rhett took her on a tour of the city of New Orleans. He hired a buggy and played the role of tour-guide to perfection, commenting on the grandeur and outlining the beautiful architecture. Scarlett's eyes took it all in, though she didn't share his passion for the old-fashioned houses.

"Do you remember any of it?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I was kept inside most days, when there was little money, or when my father was in hiding from men, he owed money to. There was a little house we stayed in after he died and before Grandfather sent a man for us. There were dozens of mirrors everywhere and all the ladies wore pretty clothes."

Rhett had an awful suspicion about the true nature of this house and intended to find it. But not today. Today he was with his young bride, who he planned to spoil completely and make her forget the trauma of poverty. The details of her father and their lifestyle were a chilling reminder of the days when he had been fresh faced and green. Back then, there had been who sought to take advantage of him but they learned quick enough that he wasn't to be trifled with. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to scratch a living with a wife and child in tow.

Well, all that was past and he intended to protect her from the memories. Their suite was gradually filling up with trunks of dresses and undergarments for Scarlett, along with the gifts for the people back home. Scarlett had insisted on purchasing a puppy for Wade, along with a kitten for her sisters. Little Ella had dolls and Gerry would have a new suit. She lavished time and money on each gift, going for a combination of practicality and frivolity, which he rather enjoyed.

It was the same with food. He delighted in bestowing the benefit of his educated palate on her but soon found her appetite was enormous.

"Slow down Scarlett, you'll be sick."

She grinned, youthfully. "Well, I wouldn't want to waste good food. I bet it's awfully expensive."

There was a steely note to his voice. "Don't bother your head about the price my dear."

Chastened, she shrugged. "I'm sorry. It seems weird that a few weeks ago I was counting pennies and worrying that we had enough to feed everybody on and now, my new husband tells me not to worry. It's a strange thing."

He took her hand. "I've no problem with financing your appetite my pet, I just know this food should be savoured. There's plenty more in the kitchen. Though, if you are inclined to enjoy more of it, I'm sure we could find a way to help you work it off."

If they weren't in public, she would have told him to go to Halifax. As it was, she could only take his words at face value. He had made several comments of that nature, at the same time vowing she would have to get used to them. They were one of the things she would have to get used to, inconsequence for being 'fond' of him. Sometimes she wondered if having his money was worth the brutish behaviour he demonstrated. Some days he could be nice and even sweet, bringing her breakfast in bed, buying her whatever she wanted. But other days, he was surly and continued to watch her with a waiting, patient look.

She called it his Cat and mouse look and it seemed to amuse him. But she would not think of that now. All too son they would be back in Atlanta and any freedom would be curtailed.

Once back in Atlanta, she wouldn't be able to enjoy the company of the Carpetbaggers and the Scallywags. Rhett had commented on the fact that she always picked the wrong things.

"But they're fun."

"I doubt Mrs Merriweather would approve."

"Of course she wouldn't. That's why I'm going to enjoy my time with them now. I won't be able to acknowledge them in Atlanta. Not even if I told her they were your friends and I was fulfilling my duties as hostess."

"Why do you like them so much?"

"Because they don't talk about the War. They spend their money on whatever they want and don't think about the extravagance or that they could be using it to help other less fortunate." She sighed. "The ladies back home expect me to think like them. I don't and I never will. But I have five reasons to play the good little patriot. Please, let me have this time now?"

XxX

He watched as she gambolled away, wearing the fine gowns, eating expensive food and drinking champagne. He watched her gamble with the wives' of the Scallywags and gossip. But he never left her alone with the men. Like him, they were a taciturn lot and had pasts that were equally as shady. He wished to protect his wife's innocence as much as was possible.


	3. Glimpses of the past

**_A/N: There was a little confusion about the last chapter. I hope this one rectifies it. There are some difficult topics raised in this chapter, relating to sordid behaviour – references made only, no graphic details but may be a trigger. (FYI, I use Italics to refer to past events.)_**

They were on the second week of their honeymoon and at one of the many balls New Orleans had to offer. This one was of the masked variety. A chance for the dregs of society to mingle with their supposed betters. One such person had arrived and looked out covertly for one particular couple. Well, the man didn't really concern him, but the female? Now she was another matter. Clad in the finest green silk, her mask was no match for the powerful pair of eyes that separated her from the other females. He had first known her as a little girl. She had her mother's looks and her father's charm. He remembered that time as though it were yesterday. _It had been all too easy to fool the boy into a game of cards. It was his modus operandi to play the benevolent companion to their faces and tighten the metaphorical noose about their necks behind their backs._

He watched the green-eyed female dance her way through all the men in the room, all the while her fool of a lover, watching on indulgently. He waited until the man's back was turned before swooping in for his chance. Rhett had only stepped away momentarily to discuss a pressing matter when his comrade warned him against his wife's new partner. He was not of their calibre, they said. In fact, he was rather pathetic. He was known amongst the city as a greasy purveyor of human flesh, with a sordid reputation that made even the lowest reluctant to take his money. Like Rhett, his companions were hardened by their experiences and the steps taken to gather, maintain and grow their fortunes. But even they steered clear of that man... They chastened Rhett for allowing the man within reach of Scarlett and felt justified when they saw Mrs Butler squirm in the man's arm as he whispered in her ear. They witnessed her push the man away and flee the dance hall.

Rhett followed her leave the safety of the room, into the cool night air. He watched as she stood on the balcony, her body shaking. He approached gently and thinking the man had returned, she moved away.

"Scarlett?"

As the sound of her husband's voice, she turned to face him and he spied a trail of tears leaking from her eyes. His voice softened as he removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She allowed him to pull her in and laid her head down on his chest.

"What is it honey?"

"The man said he knew my father, my mother too."

"What else did he say?"

She shook her head but Rhett was patient.

"He said that he knew I'd grow to be a beauty, like her. But there was something about his voice, it wasn't at all like the other men who compliment me."

Rhett felt a smile grow at the thought of his wife's vanity. However, now wasn't the time.

"Do you remember him?"

She shook her head. "I was only a little girl when we left here."

He saw she was shivering and led her to their carriage. The following morning, there was a note addressed to Scarlett. She opened it with shaky fingers.

'If you would like to know more about your father, meet me in the lobby of your hotel at 5pm. Come alone.'

Rhett insisted on securing himself in the lobby and for the rest of the day, neither party left their room. Any suggestion Rhett made was refused. Scarlett couldn't settle to anything and was a complete wreck by the time five drew near. Rhett did have some ideas of how to use that energy but knew it would be the height of boorishness to make the suggestion.

"Wish me luck." Scarlett said as she went down to meet her informant. He was already waiting for her, seated on one of the chairs, a whiskey glass by his side and a leer on his face.

"I knew you would come. And all it took was a little persuasion."

Scarlett hated his smugness and over-familiarity. "You knew my father sir?"

"Phillippe Robillard? Yes I knew the entitled bastard. He owed me a great deal of money. I said that if he could not give me what I was due, I'd take it in other means."

His gaze on her body made her feel naked and dirty. There was something about a man with a gap between his front two teeth. Someone told her it meant lust, who it was she wasn't sure.

He moved closer now, his clammy hand resting on her thigh.

"Please don't touch me."

"That's not what you tell Butler now is it? I bet he's taught you a good number of tricks, didn't he?"

His hand gripped her tighter and she winced.

"There you are!"

Rhett took Scarlett's hand and pulled her up on her feet. He turned to meet the man's stare. "You'll excuse us? I've been neglecting my wife this day."

"Wife is it? She must be good if you put a ring on her."

Rhett's joviality iced over. "I won't have you speak that way to my wife." He looked down at Scarlett, saw her wide eyes and pale face. "Go on up honey. I'll be there soon."

He waited until she left before the cool veneer faded. "Anything you have to say to my wife, you can say to me. Nine o'clock, tonight."

He left before the man could say another word.

Scarlett was on the bed when her husband entered the room with his face fuming. "I don't want you talking to that man again. Whatever he knows about your father, he can tell me."

Scarlett only nodded.

"What did he tell you?"

She told him of her father's debts and her fears for the man's intentions.

"Did he say how much your father owed?"

"No. What are you going to do Rhett?"

"I'm going to find out what he knows, Scarlett. Then we'll come to some suitable arrangement."

"You mean blackmail?"

"Whatever it takes."

They had supper in their room that night, before Rhett left Scarlett for his appointment.

The man had already been drinking and was willing to talk.

"How about we make this interesting?"

"A wager? What are the stakes."

"I win, you tell me about all your dealings with Phillippe Robillard."

"And if I win?"

"I clear his debt."

He smiled at his wealthy and most likely stupid companion. As their play began Rhett ordered more drinks and the man began to think his luck was in. Rhett allowed himself to act more drunk than he actually was, fluffing his cards and giving all signs of having bad hands, enabling his component to gloat his successes.

"I'll tell you what Butler, if you clear Phillippe's debts, I'll tell you all about him and you can go back to your wife with dignity."

Rhett nodded, all the while seething.

"Phillippe never could take a loss. He was sure that his fancy name would open doors for him. So when his father-in-law cut him off, he tried his hand at anything that could make a quick buck. Some days he'd be lucky but he always wanted more. Now, his wife was a sweet thing. People would pay a lot of money for that kind of sweetness. I offered to set her up in one of my acquaintance's home but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to keep her for himself. But his daughter, that's not my scene at all but some people like them young and, they'll pay."

It was all Rhett could do to not leap across the table and pummel the man's face with his fist. His temper was rising and anyone who knew him would know that he was at his most dangerous. Still the man kept running his mouth off.

"When I put the suggestion to him, Phillippe challenged me to a duel. He gave it his best but he went down quickly. I broke the news to the wife myself and she took it hard. Didn't stop crying for days. I found them a place to stay when the landlord had them thrown out – I couldn't let such a young thing go homeless now could I? I was going to set them both up good and proper but her father sent a man for them and whisked them back home, wherever that was. Never forgot those green eyes though. And now she's grown up. Tell me Butler, how does she taste?"

Rhett leapt out of his seat and grabbed the man by the scruff of his coat. Both men were escorted out of the game room, Rhett to the stairs, and the man out the door. Rhett pretended to climb the stairs and then when the way was clear, crept down the back stairs and looked for the man. It didn't take long. He was stumbling down the street, his pockets jangling with his winnings and his voice singing a crude song about a madam and her customer. Rhett followed the man along the roads until they walked by the river. Here, the man turned once, but found no follower. Several yards down the road, he turned again. Nothing. The third turn was when he felt someone at his pockets. He stepped back to get a better look but the edge of the river was closer than he anticipated. He barely had time to reach out for his assailant before he was in the river.

Rhett watched as the weight of his clothes pulled him down and the bubbles gave the tell tale sign of last breath.

XxX

Scarlett was half asleep as he entered the room. He hurriedly changed, climbing in beside her. She stirred and asked where he had been and he gathered her close.

"I'm here darling. You'll never be bothered by him again."

When the police called that next morning, they asked Rhett about the incident in the cards room.

"He made some derogatory terms about my wife."

"Perhaps you'd share with us?"

With a slight move of the head, he indicated Scarlett and shook his head.

Scarlett placed a gentle hand on his wrist and begged, "Please Rhett, I'd like to know how people are insulting me."

He sighed. "He didn't believe that I had married. I suppose my bachelorhood has meant too much to me for too long. He implied that he would like to, er, get to know my wife when, well, when we had stopped seeing each other."

Scarlett gasped appropriately and the police apologised for their queries.

"And may I ask how you know him Mrs Butler?"

"He knew my father Philippe Robillard. I believe there was some debt but my father died before it could be repaid and shortly after, my mother and I went to live in Savannah."

"You've not met him since?"

"No, not until a few days ago."

The officer saw that there was truth in Rhett's expression but was unconvinced in the story. There was no way a wife would give evidence against her own husband, not even if she wanted to. The law forbade her. Some of the events were proving too coincidental but there was no way he would be permitted to examine the situation further. The name of Butler held great influence in these parts and he could understand the husband's fury and protectiveness. He cleared his throat. "The staff here say you were seen going back to your rooms. You didn't venture out again that night?"

Rhett's expression was rueful. "I was, shall we say, worse for wear. Can I ask why all the questions?"

"We pulled the man's body out of the river this morning. You were playing cards?"

"Yes, Poker."

"And he won quite heavily?"

"Yes he did."

"There was no money found on him. Perhaps you can explain?"

"I'm sorry sirs, I climbed those stairs and went straight to bed." The logical answer would be that the money floated out of his pockets, but Rhett knew that would only incriminate him further. So, he kept silent and the officers took that as a cue to depart.

"Well, we'll be in touch if we have any more questions. I'm sorry to inconvenience you Mrs Butler. Mr Butler."

Scarlett waited until they were gone before asking what had happened.

"You don't need to know my pet."

Her eyes were wide and appealing and her voice was husky. "Please Rhett?"

He never could deny her. "That man killed your father in a duel."

"Over the debts?"

"Primarily yes but he made an offer your father saw fit to refuse. It's over and done with Scarlett. Let it lie."

Scarlett pouted at his tone but nodded.

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go today?"

"Can we go for a drive? I want to try and find the house and see if the lady is still there."

"I don't think that's a good idea darling."

"Please, I need to know she's alright."

They hired a carriage and drove around some of New Orleans's streets but it wasn't until later that they found it, quite by chance.

Scarlett asked for the driver to stop and went to dismount but Rhett's arm tightened about her waist.

"Drive on."

"What's the matter?"

He didn't answer until they were in their room once more.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen. When you described the house and its owner? Given the circumstances it all seemed too good to be true."

"Rhett, tell me."

"That house you saw just now is one of the many brothels in this town. It has a reputation for men with an appetite for youngsters."

Scarlett sensed the truth but could not quite believe it. "I..."

"Children."

"You mean they force..." She broke off, unable to speak.

"They are some who do, yes. Your kind hostess was an associate of the man that has only just lost his life. I fear the payment he required would be in kind."

"Did you ever..."

"No. I prefer to be with consenting adults. Well, I used to."

"Now you have a wife."

He agreed. "Now I have a wife."

Neither felt like being sociable that evening and Rhett arranged for a private dinner in their suite. Both were drinking more than their habit and didn't see fit to question. It was only when Scarlett burst out laughing and couldn't stop that Rhett acted.

"Care to share the joke?"

"I realised something. If my Grandfather hadn't sent for us, my mother and I would have ended up in a brothel. Great balls of fire, Ellen Robillard in a brothel!" She started laughing again but there was little joy to it. "We probably would have met, only I'd be your whore and not your wife. I wonder what my going rate would have been?"

He rose swiftly but she ducked away from him, her hand going to her mouth. She barely reached the bathroom before she was violently ill.

XxX

Scarlett remained in bed the following day, misery had taken its toll and wouldn't release her from its clutches.

Rhett stayed by her side the entire time. When her nightmare returned and she woke, sobbing, he held her in his arms until she was still again. Then, as she lay against him, he spoke of his plans for their life in Atlanta.

He'd bought a lot and wanted to build a house. Scarlett was to have whatever she wanted. Her eyes lit up as she thought of the house she'd seen in her magazines and ran out of bed to fetch it. Rhett was amused by the change in her state.

His heart sunk when he saw the picture. It was everything new and brash, rather than refined and timeless.

"Do you really want a house like this."

"Of course." She gave a pause. "But I know I'll never get it."

He sat upright. "What do you mean? I asked you..."

"You asked what I wanted, not what we're going to have."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No. I saw the way you looked at the picture. You're disappointed that I chose something like that for our house. If I could, I'd build it because I think it's so stylish. But I know Mrs Merriweather and Atlanta. They'd say that all their fears had come to pass. That I had thrown away my mother's teachings and was now a full-fledged Scallywag. I don't care what they say about me but Wade does. I don't want him upset because none of the other brats will talk to him. So if that means playing the game, then I will."

He felt a great urge to applaud her but held off. For all her fine words, she was disappointed. However, he could tell by the jerk of her chin that she was also stubborn and determined. She had closed her mind to the monstrosity of her dreams and settled for a gentler vision. It was this that caused him to offer her a room that was exclusively Scarlett.


	4. Family Drama

**A/N: Thanks for your comments. This chapter is more of a filler, hope you like it.**

Work on the house began immediately after they returned. The children and the O'Haras were brought to the National, where Rhett had secured the honeymoon suite, as well as sufficient rooms for the extended family. He had refused to stay with Aunt Pitty and Uncle Peter had breathed a sigh of relief that the sacred Hamilton home would not be corrupted. Scarlett continued to visit and Aunt Pitty enjoyed finding the little gifts Captain Butler left in their wake.

Meanwhile, Scarlett was desperate to see how her businesses were flourishing and accepted Rhett's offer of company. Given her married state, Rhett had husbandly rights to the running of her mills and store but he did not exert them. As long as she was happy, she could have her free reign.

They'd made a deal and given her decision about the house, he was content. The children welcomed him into their hearts and he felt bemused to have such young in-laws. Careen and Suellen were in awe of their sister's new husband and clung to her whenever he was around. Meanwhile, Gerry had all the charm and mannerisms of his father, Gerald O'Hara.

 _Upon returning to Savannah with a young daughter after her husband's death, Ellen spent the next five years mourning for her true love and only broke the state to marry Gerald, rather than one of the aristocratic suitors her father suggested. Having first married for love, she was content to marry a man who could take care of her and her child. They moved to Clayton County and she promptly gave him Suellen and Careen. She had born a stillborn son in between her daughters and her second stillborn was born at the same time as her grand-son, Wade Hampton, making Gerry her last baby._

 _Scarlett recalled Wade's birth being shrouded by such a tragedy. When Ellen was able to get up, she urged her daughter to be thankful her child lived and to cherish that she had a son. Scarlett was never able to forget her mother's words and ever-conscious of yearning for her mother's attention, she took them to heart. Wade gradually lost his state of being a burden and instead she was able to form a fairly decent attachment. She would never be the most tactile of mothers, but she did nurture her son and Wade learned to be grateful of the attention._

 _Having fled Atlanta, Scarlett returned to find her beloved mother dead and the baby scrawling for attention. At first, she hadn't wanted him. She thought it terrible that her mother spent much of her marriages desperate for a boy and by time she had a living son, her own life had expired. However, there was no time for mourning, the family needed her and thus, she started her ascension into head of the house. Gerald Senior's strength had vanished and his only son was a pitiful thing. In time, she began to see him as family and accepted his position in her life._

 _Wade enjoyed having another male relative in the household. It wasn't easy being surrounded by women, especially when they were in a temper, as his mother often was. Not at him though, mainly Uncle Frank for being too slow. Wade had liked Uncle Frank in the beginning – he had always called him a little gentleman and sometimes would bring home sweets for the boy. But that soon changed when Ella was born. Frank was desperate for a son and resumed the marital duties. Wade had been brought to Frank's funeral but did not understand why his stepfather was now lying in the ground. Mammy said he'd gone to Heaven, but how could that be true when he made his mother so miserable?_

Try as he might, he couldn't get his head around the idea of having an uncle that was still practically a baby. Scarlett had done her best to explain that he wasn't fully related as she and Gerry had different fathers.

"Just like you and Ella."

In the end, Wade had become confused and upset, thinking he wasn't a proper brother or part of the family, that Rhett had added his piece.

"Of course you're part of the family Wade. Ella is your sister, as Suellen and Careen are your mother's sisters. It's only that there are so many different additions to the family that makes it complicated."

In later years, Wade would remember this conversation and it would be used as a foundation for an interest in knowing his family history. For now, the matter was shelved until he was old enough to understand and all focus returned to the house. Wade had been allowed his own room and also had the honour of choosing its fixtures. He'd gone for a strong green on the walls and with Rhett's guidance, chose the appropriate furniture.

Suellen and Careen had been given a joint room, as per their request, leaving Ella and Gerry in the nursery. Ella was a placid baby. Much like her father, she only wanted to be loved and cared for. She possessed none of her mother's prominent features but Rhett often admired her eye colour that wasn't quite brown, nor was green. She had her own features and would no doubt make her own way in life. Scarlett had complex feelings for her youngest. Born at a time where she was determined to survive and to a father that had been at first a convenience, then a burden, she did not dislike her baby, but it was sometimes hard to love her. Rhett sensed this and made sure to make a great show of affection and encouraged his wife to relinquish her tasks to care for her. For this, he bore Mammy's grudging respect.

For their first reception, Scarlett had enlisted Melanie's assistance so that she could throw what would later be referred to as a 'Confederate Party'. This entailed modest refreshments with a guest list of all the Old Guard to share her newest bounty. Rhett found the Old Guard's attempts at politeness amusing, given that he was the host. Even Scarlett's dress was carefully selected for its plainness, so as not to overshadow the guests' humbler outfits.

The evening went off without any complaints and Scarlett had to accept that 'less is more'. However, she would always find herself attracted to glitter. The subject of the War and the horrid times, was of course a topic of conversation but Scarlett was able to leave them to it, rather than pitching in any of her thoughts, lest she spoil the party. Even Rhett was silent on this matter. He'd taken the things that happened to Wade to heart and didn't wish to cause the boy further injury.

The Butlers had reached an accord and that continued. Of course, they had their fights mainly due to Scarlett's temper and Rhett's talent for baiting but they'd always resolve it in the end. Scarlett found herself reliant on the comfort of Rhett's body and he was always too willing to help her.

All the children enjoyed the benefits of having a wealthy step-father and brother-in-law and loved to see that Scarlett was been taken care of. She'd carried the load for so long and now, without her awareness, Rhett was gradually unburdening her. Scarlett found herself discussing problems at the mill with him and actually taking his advice. He was such a comfort to have around and she enjoyed the way he wasn't ashamed of having a smart wife.


	5. Past events

**A/N: Thanks to those that have read and reviewed this. I hope you enjoy this.**

The accord lasted until a visit with Doctor Meade, whereupon he confirmed that her digestive upset, was actually a pregnancy.

She burst into the room where Rhett set, carelessly smoking a cigar.

"I've been informed that I'm going to have a baby."

He waited with baited breath.

"I shouldn't be surprised should I? After all, people get married. Have babies. Night follows day." She eyed him warily. "Well, say something."

He gave a shrug. "What is there to say?"

She sank into the chair beside him, somewhat defeated. "You could give me some indication of how you're feeling. Why, even Frank was delighted I was having his baby."

He gave a pause, moving slightly forward to her, sensing a change in the air. "Maybe I remember your feelings about motherhood."

"What has that got to do with anything? Just because I don't like the condition, it doesn't mean you have to think the same. You've never been shy at letting me know your true feelings. Why start now?"

Yes, he had been blunt about most things. Scarlett had often resented what she called his 'high-handedness' about the Carpetbaggers and Scallywags. He'd been content to think of them as his acquaintances before they married but when she admitted that she liked them better than the Old Guard, he'd laughed and remarked that she had no judgement about people. Even her office, the one room in the house where she had been allowed whatever she wanted. Even that had not been ignored for he had remarked how it reminded him of a brothel with its plush carpets, deep red wall paper and mirrors galore.

"Well, you'd know more about that?"

"Can this be your attempt at a joke?"

But she did not see his proffered olive branch and instead took it as an insult to her 'poor taste', something he was want to remind her after she pointed out things that looked stylish to her and tacky to him.

Now, she waited for his verdict on the pregnancy.

"I'm not Frank, Scarlett, I want to you to remember that."

She snorted dismissively. "Of course, I know you're not Frank."

Rhett took her hands. She resisted but he held her tight. "Like you, I'm pragmatic enough to accept that this was inevitable."

She waited for the next words to follow.

"Well?"

"It's immaterial to me how many children we have. I can support them royally."

There was an earnestness in her eyes. "So, you don't care that I'm going to grow fat with your child?"

His voice softened as he recalled his comments about her appetite. Used to seeing the women in his life eating little, Scarlett's ability to consume food had been a revelation to him. One of many. "Is that what bothers you? You've already had two pregnancies."

"Three, I had three pregnancies." Her voice had quietened and he leant in to hear her.

"Scarlett?"

"Frank and I made a deal after Ella was born. I'd been asking him to build a saloon on my, Wade's property. When I returned to Atlanta after Gerald's death, he'd gone and built it. I said we should put some of the profits aside for Wade, he said he would if I would give him another child."

"What happened?"

"We had an argument. It was the night of the Klan raid. Frank liked the house to be tidy and I'd given Wade another few minutes to play, forgetting Frank would be home soon. Frank came in to find the room a mess and had his hands around Wade. I pushed him aside and he went to grab my arm, next thing I've fallen against the table and refused his help. I told him to leave. So that night, while he lay dying, I lost his baby. So, if I'm not as happy as a wife should be, you'll forgive me for waiting until the baby arrives, before celebrating."

She made to leave the room but Rhett was too quick for her, as he gathered her into his arms and held her close against his chest, whispering to be there for her. That he wouldn't let anything happen.

She gave him a pitying look. "You can't control it Rhett. Not even you can stop a baby dying."

He did his best to ensure that anything liable to stress or worry Scarlett was removed. He insisted on bringing the books home for her, made excuses to the innumerable invitations their status as respectable citizens afforded them. Scarlett found she enjoyed having a sound excuse not to attend society meetings and declared it a true benefit of pregnancy.

She found it funny that marriages and the arrival of babies were causes of celebration, but not in between. Rhett failed to see the humour but did not take her to task on it.

Scarlett spent a lot of time in the garden, fussing over the plants and flowers. It reminded her of her previous marriage. _Frank had been furious that she had sold her earrings to Rhett for money to buy the mill. He had been hurt that his wife didn't think him able to support her and her family but when the invitations to their neighbour's gatherings dwindled, he took her to task._

 _"_ _It's not fitting for a woman to be in business."_

 _"_ _What are you complaining about. We wouldn't have the mill if I hadn't taken things over."_

 _"_ _I won't have my wife bringing shame on me. You'll give it up or..."_

 _"_ _You'll what?"_

 _"_ _I won't send any more money to Tara."_

 _It had been a low blow but Frank was tired of fighting. He was tired of hearing gossip about his wife and what that meant for him._

 _"_ _You can't do that."_

 _"_ _You will cease all your dealings with the mill and instead concentrate on keeping home for us. Or I will cease support for Tara."_

 _That night he took her one of the few people who hadn't yet cut them off. Mrs Merriweather. He watched as Scarlett played the docile wife and guest, accepting Mrs Merriweather's offer to join her at the society meeting the next day._

 _"_ _I would like that very much."_

 _Scarlett attended the meeting but her real fear and surprise in Frank's gumption made her appear surly. A matter which Mrs Merriweather took her to task on._

 _"_ _I see no reason for you to be acting this way Scarlett. You have a hard-working husband and you have a roof over your head. You should enjoy this time and take care of your duties."_

 _She sighed in frustration. "It's so hard."_

 _"_ _What is?"_

 _"_ _Weeks ago, I was practically running my family's plantation and now when I'm trying to make sure we don't lose it, I'm not allowed."_

 _There was no coquetry in her voice. This woman, who she had often thought shallow and wilful, was in earnest._

 _"_ _Forgive me Mrs Merriweather, I haven't been well."_

 _"_ _Yes, of course child. You've lost your husband and mother and you must still grieve for them. Let your husband take care of you my dear. He's a good man."_

 _"_ _I don't see why we have to pretend we're fragile flowers when we are expected to do so much and have babies to boot."_

 _"_ _Perhaps it's because we're the ones to have the babies."_

 _Embarrassed as she was by the indelicate topic, Mrs Merriweather made up her mind to take Scarlett under her wing. She invited her to help out in her bakery. They always needed more hands and as long as Scarlett pulled her weight, she couldn't see why she wouldn't be of use._

 _The wages were ridiculously small but it made Scarlett happy to see the coins in her possession. Her spirits were increased by the productivity and she began to turn her attention to Aunt Pitty's house. The garden was in a dreadful state and she enlisted Wade in helping her make it better. She told Wade to think of the Yankees as he pulled up weeds and the child found the task useful in making him feel better about all the soldiers. Uncle Peter had been unable to work the garden due to a misery in his back._

 _"_ _Of course, you couldn't help, Uncle Peter. Aunt Pitty relies on you so, she'd skin me alive if anything happened to you."_

 _Whilst he thought her sentiments extreme, he appreciated her acceptance of his condition. Scarlett recalled Pork telling her that if she was as kind to the whites as she was to Negros, she would be better liked. No doubt he meant her to be kinder but she took it as a scheme to manipulate people. It had started with Mrs Merriweather and had provided good dividends for improving her place in Atlanta Society. For whilst she had worn the black and curtailed her social outings for Charles, it was her continued association with Rhett that proved a cause for concern._

 _During the War, he'd often call, bringing presents that weren't strictly appropriate for a widow. The small offerings of bonbons and hairpins she accepted but she mourned the loss of the green velvet he'd tried to give her._

 _She had threatened to turn it into a mourning bonnet, for that would be the only way she could wear it. He had removed it from her hands and forbade her to do so._

 _"_ _You'll have to find some other young creature to give it to."_

 _He had done his best to get her to forsake her widow's weeds and enter society but she refused. It became a game, neither wanted to lose, though not for the sake of Charles Hamilton, as Atlanta believed. She fought against Rhett's corrupting influence and Atlanta breathed a sigh of relief, that they hadn't lost one of their number to alternative thinking._

 _Once the area was clear, Scarlett decided that they should plant seeds to help improve their larder. Aunt Pitty protested against her garden being used solely as a vegetable patch, so Scarlett planted flower seeds to appease her Aunt by marriage._

 _The vegetable patch thrived under Scarlett's care and finding surplus to their requirements, she had Frank sell them at his store. Eager to pay off the outstanding debt to Rhett, her attention was soon focused on the green wood that the mill produced. Frank refused to sell it for anything other than what it was and it was about this time that she noticed that the garden needed something more. Wade enjoyed helping his mother but there was so little he could call his own that she had the idea to construct a simple play house._

 _She approached Tommy Wellburn to help create a prototype and when it proved simple enough, she set about the idea of getting Frank to sell Tommy the rest of the lumber on the proviso that he would also pay a fee for each house that sold._

 _Having been initially suspicious at his wife's motives, he asked her what she was hoping to achieve._

 _"_ _Wade deserves a playhouse."_

 _"_ _Is that all?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _They were soon taking profit from the venture, meaning she could pay Rhett back and start coining in money of her own. He'd refused to take any of the pittance she'd earned from the bakery, stating,_

 _"_ _I won't take your money Scarlett."_

 _"_ _Why not? Is it not good enough for you?"_

 _"_ _I lent you the money for the Mill and I will only take money from the Mill."_

 _He'd been quite firm on that subject. She had begun to hide small pockets of money about the house as she didn't trust the banks and she wouldn't dream of giving any to Frank. He had enough profit from the Mill to clear the debts of the Old Guard and he was already walking around like some great hero._


	6. Family developments

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, real life etc. This is a much longer chapter so I hope I'm forgiven. Thank-you for all your comments and reviews!**

Scarlett went into labour early one morning and the children were sent away to Aunt Pitty's house. Rhett sat outside, smoking cigar after cigar, before Melanie Wilkes stepped out of Scarlett's room to inform him that the baby had arrived.

He rushed into the room, before she could tell him it was a girl but Rhett didn't care. Finally, he had a piece of Scarlett that no-one could take from him. No matter what happened in their marriage, how much they argued, Scarlett had given him a child of his own.

Scarlett watched him cradle the baby with a detached air. Seeing the girl, she had burst into tears. Doctor Meade had put down to as natural, but Mammy knew otherwise. Scarlett knew how desperately her mother had longed for a boy, first with her father, then Gerald O'Hara. _By the time Ellen Robillard O'Hara had given birth to a son, she had been so weak from typhoid that she died, leaving Gerald Junior without a mother._

 _Mammy tentatively informed Scarlett that Ellen had called out for Phillippe. The young woman hadn't been surprised. She had a vague memory of her mother and her father, getting ready for a ball. Her father had been on a winning streak so there was enough to pay off the bad men, as well as enough money for cloth for new gowns. Phillippe had insisted on taking his wife dancing and had bought Scarlett a new doll, to amuse her. Scarlett had never been enamoured by such presents. She much preferred the bonbons she had seen in the shop display but any small trifle from her enigmatic father was to be appreciated, given that one never knew when the tide of fortune would change. After Phillippe's death and in their haste to leave New Orleans, the doll had been forgotten and lost in the depths of Scarlett's memory. When they reached Savannah, her Grandfather had insisted she be sent away to school to learn how to be a lady. Her mother had never argued against the notion, for her husband's death had broken her heart, and so Scarlett would soon learn that the time for dolls and frivolities was at an end. As were her days of blissful carelessness._

 _It was as Scarlett held her baby brother in her arms for the first time, that she recalled the birth of her own son. Ellen had also been with child and the whole county were talking about the wonders of birth and how Ellen's baby would be an Uncle! Unfortunately, Ellen's promising pregnancy resulted in another stillborn child, named for his father and it was a few weeks before she could look at her healthy Grand-son. Her face demonstrated none of the anguish, despite Scarlett thinking how terrible it must have been to experience the pains of labour, only to deliver a dead baby._

 _When Ellen first saw Wade, she had bestowed her wisdom on her daughter. "All babies are precious my dear, but only sons can carry on their father's legacy. You are fortunate that your only child is a boy. You must treasure him, dear."_

 _Scarlett had done her best to follow her mother's wishes but it had been difficult. Unused to thinking of anything but her own needs, this creature tested her patience. His cries were petulant and never-ending. His hunger woke her at all hours of the night and whilst Ellen played the part of caring Grandmother, she insisted that her daughter take on all aspects of childcare. In this, Mammy gave her full approval and so the belle of the ball, became the exhausted belle of the nursery. What made the entire situation even more intolerable was the fact that in all this time, she was clothed in black, as per mourning custom. Her state as a widow was even more of a reason for her to fulfil her motherhood duties, leaving her further isolated in mind and spirit. She cursed Charles for making her first a wife then widow and mother, mourning her lot in life and the loss of her childhood. The county agreed that she made a suitable and diligent widow and Scarlett had not the strength to disagree._

XxX

Rhett's obvious devotion to the baby had earned Mammy's approval. She whispered to her charge that Master Rhett loved the baby, to which Scarlett replied, shortly.

"Why shouldn't he love her?"

Scarlett would never reveal her fears that Rhett would reject the baby due to it being a girl and forbade herself from crying over such a stupid thing. Wade came in soon after, asking how she was and she put on a brave face, unaware that Rhett had observed the tears.

His fascination with the baby continued and the Old Guard delighted in telling Scarlett how they had been stopped in the street and been asked to admire her. Of course she was a beauty but why did Captain Butler feel the need to take on so?

He was amazed by any demonstration of progress and nurtured any changes made in the time it took for Scarlett to be able to leave her bed.

Once up, Scarlett had Lou lace her tights and mourned the loss of her seventeen-inch waist. Mammy had told her that Rhett had mentioned having a son next year. With him acting so unmanly about a daughter, then of course it should be no surprise that he wanted another. She saw the rest of her life as one continued mess of child-birth and child-rearing and with this in mind, set out to visit her mills.

Ashley was there to greet her but the joviality faded as soon as she saw the books _. It had been a surprise to find that upon her return to Atlanta after Frank's death and the miscarriage, Ashley and his family had returned from the North. Uncle Henry had seen fit to offer Ashley a position as manager and she'd begun to lose money immediately._

 _It had caused her to think very carefully about a way to supplement her hard-earned savings before Ashley lost them all. She had Henry engage Tommy Wellburn to construct some simple houses on the Hamilton land, using her lumber. It had been a huge risk but all Atlanta were desperate for decent living and providing she kept the rent low, she would have loyal tenants._

 _It was during this time that Rhett had proposed and the thought of having his money to provide her with much needed security had been one of the reasons she had accepted him._

As she looked at her books, she wondered what he would make of such a dismal failure.

 _He had been furious at Ashley's appointment, reminding her that he had been the one to finance the mill and that if she hadn't of paid him back, he'd been in his rights to call her out._

 _"_ _I didn't hire him. Uncle Henry did that. Do you think I want him here, on my hands? It was bad enough when he lived at Tara, barely able to fix a fence, let along manage a mill." She broke off. "But he's here now and the Hamiltons would never forgive me for casting their precious Melly out."_

 _It had been one of the first times her actions had caused Rhett to back-pedal and apologise for his actions. Her reaction had surprised him, for he had always thought he knew her so well. He later reflected that her practical nature had won out once more and bitterly wondered what it would take to see a more loving side to her._

Her face must have displayed her displeasure as Ashley set about making excuses and she wondered, if for the War, how he would have run his plantation.

"I don't want your excuses Ashley. I need you to fix this mess and face realities. You can dream all you want when you're at home, not when you're working."

"Oh my dear, I can't stand to see how he's corrupted you!"

It was with genuine shock that she looked at the man before her. She spluttered, "What?"

Ashley continued, regardless. He had waited a long time for this opportunity. His position had held him back up until now and that of his status as a gentleman of honour, but some things couldn't be born. "Your Captain Butler, he's taken your sweetness and twisted it into his same dark path. You were so sweet, so spirited, and now, he's corrupted you..."

In a moment of mindlessness, Scarlett thought to the last time Rhett had seen fit to twist and corrupt her body in the sanctuary of their bedroom and found herself thinking she liked his brand of corruption...

"He's ruined you and..."

Her temper returned. "That's enough Ashley. I think you should remember that you have a wife and child to support, before you say anything further."

With that, she left the office and returned to her carriage.

As they returned to town, she waved absent-mindedly at the people she passed by. Everyone was so busy, making their livelihoods. Unlike her, they were willing to take their time, lest they were accused of being trashy and Yankee-fied. Well, Scarlett saw no problem with hurrying but if she admitted her views, she'd be cast out and so would her two children. Three, she reminded herself, chastising herself for forgetting Bonnie. They needed her to be a polite and courteous lady who did charitable deeds without thinking of the benefits.

She spared a few moments in her store as unlike the Mills, the books were in order and there were plenty of customers to greet and wish a good day. She was genuinely tired by the time she arrived home but it was not only that. She realised then that the businesses, the things she had worked so hard to develop, nagging Frank and using all her wiles, no longer needed her. Oh sure, she could check on their progress but they would thrive without her.

In relation to work, she was redundant.

But back at home, she had three children that still looked to her as well as two sisters and a brother to raise into respectable members of society.

XxX

Rhett was in the nursery when Scarlett paused at the door. "I want to talk to you."

But before she could pull him away, Ella called for her to join them and Sue and Careen brought her into the fold before she could protest. She gave a murmured, "Later" to Rhett and allowed herself to enjoy the girls' tea party.

XxX

Rhett followed her when she left the nursery, an hour later.

"You wanted to talk Mrs Butler?"

"Yes. I think it's time we took a little holiday."

"Oh?" His surprise was obvious but this turn of events gave him pause.

"We've all been so busy lately and I think we deserve some time away."

He nodded, thoughtfully. "Any thoughts as to where?"

Scarlett's laughter aimed for light-hearted, but fell short at brittle and melancholic. "You once offered to take me to London. Maybe it's time we go?"

Rhett was contemplative and refrained his hopeful heart. "What's brought this on?"

She never thought he'd question her.

"Well, I told you." Her nerves grew at this reaction. Why couldn't he ever take her at face value?

In her silence, he continued. "You gave me a reason but it's not the reason."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do." His voice was nearer now and rather than have her back to him, he turned her around and made sure their eyes met.

"I just thought it would be something nice for us all to do, before..."

He whispered, gently. "Before what?"

She shrugged in resignation. "Before I'm pregnant again. Mammy told me you want a son next year. You've been bitten by the bug haven't you?" He raised his brows in question. "I see you with Bonnie. You love her, who wouldn't? But now you're thinking how you'd love another and another, meanwhile, they're I'll be, growing fatter each year until you decide to forsake me for another lady, most probably Cuban and I'll be left with a passel of brats." She took a breath. "So before that happens, I'd like to go visiting. I've never been out of America and you're always telling me about your grand trips and I want to go."

She stood before her husband, tears filling her eyes. He refused to let her turn away and held her close when she would have bolted. He felt the sobs vibrate in her chest as he whispered soothingly, thinking there was no other women in his life who could be affected or affect others like Scarlett could. Her very thoughts were charged with vitality and burned those who came too close. But he was more than ready for the challenge. It would be his life's work, if he could make her happy. He waited until she settled in his arms before speaking, his words reassuring and confident.

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. All you have to do is ask. It's all yours."

He looked so earnest and she felt the affection shine through his eyes.

"I love you Rhett."

Her words were simple but he couldn't have been happier if they were one of Shakespeare's sonnets.

Their first true night together was one filled with tender touches and gentle embraces. Of all her husbands, Rhett was the only one who knew how a woman should be touched and especially the woman he loved. He Had loved for almost a decade. He whispered to her of his love between kisses, taking her high above the ground and letting her float in his arms.


	7. Family Life

By the end of the week, the family were on their way, first to Charleston, so that Rhett's mother could meet her Grand-daughter, then onto London and Europe. Rhett showed them all the beautiful sights and shops wherever they went and as their number of trunks grew, he arranged for them to be sent back to Atlanta.

In the evening, the Butlers feasted and danced the night away whilst the young ones were in bed. Suellen and Careen loved all the luxury their brother-in-law bestowed on them. In time, they would learn how lucky they were to have such a man in their lives, as not all men had the same means. It would be harder for Suellen, who wanted to be looked after as her sister was. Careen was more gentle in her ways and would gladly favour love over a man's bank balance.

They were away for six months and in that time, Henry Hamilton served as Scarlett's man of business. He was looking forward to the 'Friday night dinners' that had begun after Frank's death and served as a way for Wade Hampton to know his surviving relatives. At least that was the official reason.

 _It was at this point that Scarlett, as a widow, needed someone she could trust to look after her interests. She'd tried taking Wade with her to the Mills to stir in a sense of pride but he'd soon grown bored and had only showed a modicum more interest when they had constructed the houses in 'Hamilton Park'. Since Scarlett's marriage to Rhett, the dinners had continued and became less business-orientated and more sociable. Aunt Pitty attended with India Wilkes-Tarleton and the rest of the Wilkes and Rhett often left out some of his good whiskey and cigars for the men. Sometimes he brought in delicacies from the National Hotel but their Cookie was a proud chef and nothing pleased her more than to see Miss Scarlett and her family enjoy her food._

As soon as they were back, a dinner was arranged where presents were given and news of all the places seen were shared. Through all this, Scarlett sat beside her husband, content to let life go by without much interference from her.

The gifts and clothes weren't the only things brought back from Europe. Shortly after their return, Scarlett discovered she was pregnant. Rhett was delighted when she told him and they decided to keep it to themselves for now.

Scarlett's tone was wistful and cautious. "Maybe it will be a boy this time?"

Rhett sighed genially. "I don't care if it is a boy. It's immaterial if you give me one child or twenty..."

Scarlett's fury was only half measure. "Great balls of fire Rhett, I may be fertile but I'm not a breeder..."

He stilled her lips with his, bringing her carefully onto his lap. His arms were strong, wrapped about her. "Any child we have will be loved, whether they're male or female. But never more loved than their mother."

Scarlett's child was a girl, a sweet little thing with her mother's green eyes and a darker complexion than Bonnie. They named her Sarah Melissa.

Aunt Pitt was overcome as her Christian name was Sarah Jane and obviously Melissa was a variant of Melanie.

Though where Melissa had come from, no-one knew.

Rhett had warned Scarlett that there would be speculation and they had both agreed on their joint answer.

Scarlett's chin was at an angle when she spoke. "We already have one Melanie." Rhett saw the steely determination and felt glad that he wasn't the recipient, for once. He had been quite surprised when Scarlett admitted her reasoning for the choice of name. He felt proud of his wife for acknowledging those that helped form her into the woman she was today.

The people of Atlanta were forced to accept their reasoning and whilst they agreed it was plausible, they remained suspicious. Therefore, the name of Melissa was an agreed compromise for another great lady who had helped Scarlett in her time of need.

XxX

Wade and Gerald were in the library, taking solace from the three girls and the two babies. It wasn't easy being so outnumbered and as Uncle Rhett was preoccupied with the newest addition, Gerald would have to be a suitable companion.

At five years old, he was already showing signs of having his mother Ellen's height. With Rhett's help, he had an eye for matching colours and was mad keen to learn to ride. His older sisters, were more frivolous and content to keep their feet on the floor. His nephew, Wade was a scholar and little Ella was afraid of most animals.

His sister Scarlett had said he could learn when he was six years old and he could hardly wait for that audacious day. _Scarlett hadn't learned until she was living at Tara and on Gerald Senior's say so. Pierre Robillard hadn't thought the expense necessary. Her education had been minimal and she had been left alone for much of her time. While the other young ladies in training enjoyed their seasonal holidays, her own had been curtailed and Ellen had never disputed this._

 _Her first time at Tara had been a culture shock. There was a distinct lack of routine and her new stepfather held no airs or graces. He had been in awe of Ellen and Mammy and the way they transformed the plantation. At the same time, he believed in the sanctity of childhood and sought to remedy Scarlett's former years. Whilst her mother was busy with her pregnancies and running the home, Gerald taught her to ride and swim. He taught her to enjoy the outside life until the time came for her to learn how to be a 'lady'._

Gerald junior bore all the signs of sharing his father's personality, tempered only by a more formative education and Rhett's influence. The boys spent the day with Wade's tin soldiers and enjoyed the easy camaraderie.

Supper that night was a quiet affair as the adults were weary from childcare. The girls had spent the day in the nursery, having tea parties and practising their sewing.

It was a charmed life that they led and on the whole the family were happy. Rhett and Scarlett shared a passionate relationship that extended from the bedroom and into their lives. He helped her with her businesses when he was finished at the bank. It was one of his attempts to establish himself as a respectable man of means.


	8. Family Troubles

**A/N: What is this? Two updates in one night? This story is reaching it's ending as it was never meant to be a re-write of our beloved MM's novel. Some of the events are similar but with my own twist. I hope you enjoy them.**

 _It was 1866 and taxes were due on Tara._

 _She'd gone to Rhett but as he was incarcerated, he arranged for Belle Watling to loan his intended the money. Scarlett had paid the taxes, only for the Yankees to have ceased the funds and arrested her as leverage for Rhett to reveal where the Confederacy gold was. Backed by Jonas Wilkerson, who wanted her out of the way so that Tara would default on it's taxes and have to be sold at auction, none had envisioned how vehemently Scarlett had denounced her acquaintance with Captain Butler and that the money had come from Frank Kennedy, a friend of the family. In the end, Frank had advised her to tell the Yankees that Frank was her fiancé and given that they were only holding her, they had no more grounds to keep her. Well, not legally._

 _Frank had suggested that they make fiction reality and had offered her the money for Tara._

 _"_ _You know I would help you if I could but as my wife, I'd be in a better position."_

 _Overwhelmed by her incarceration, tired from the plight of the War and Reconstruction and sure that there was no other way to make Tara safe, she'd agreed. That day, they had once again paid the taxes and she had moved to Atlanta with Wade, to move in with Aunt Pitty..._

"Well we can't call her Isabelle or Belle, can we?"

Rhett and Scarlett were enjoying a quiet moment, when the newest Butler lay sleeping in her mother's arms, secure that she was a product of love.

Rhett laughed at the thought. "No my dear, we can't."

So it was settled and the various namesakes were informed of the honour, though Rhett was the one to inform Belle.

He went to her personally to sign over the deeds to her sporting house, as a final farewell gift.

Belle sent him an assessing look. "She's got you hooked hasn't she?"

Rhett gave an elegant shrug as he lit his cigar. "You know I've been under her spell for years, Belle. Now she's under mine."

Belle gave a brittle laugh. "Fatherhood's made you soft Rhett."

"Then it's a welcome change. I hope you find happiness Belle. You're a good woman."

"Go on, get out of here."

Scarlett was still up when Rhett returned, completing the end of day routine to her toilette. She had splashed lemon verbena on her pulse points, in readiness for her husband's return, knowing full well how he loved the idea of his wife waiting up for him.

Rhett placed his arms either side of her as he leant in to nuzzle her neck. His voice was breathy, announcing the beginnings of a long and tender night. "Are they asleep?"

Scarlett's own voice held a delicacy as her husband's charm began to take effect. "Yes, she's had her feed and Bonnie's sleeping soundly."

He stepped away to change as she rose from her chair and moved into the bed. His eyes were on hers as he removed his clothes for the night, before crawling in beside her and gathering her in his arms.

XxX

It was Ashley's birthday and Melanie was throwing a party. All the ladies were helping prepare the house and when Scarlett announced her need to visit the Mills, Melanie asked her to keep Ashley there until India came to fetch him.

She begrudgingly agreed, feeling awkward at the thought of being alone with her former crush. Since he'd made his feelings known about Rhett, she only saw him in company. He did his best to talk to her of old times but she shot him down. She never liked dwelling on the past.

When she arrived, Hugh Elsing was there to greet her. They spoke about the party, both tapping their noses conspirationally. She asked if he'd be able to stay a while but he had promised to run an errand for his mother and had to leave. She paid off her teamsters and braced herself to face the office.

Ashley was drowsily dreaming but his eyes snapped alert as she entered the room. She wondered how, as a family man, he could spend so much time with his head in the clouds. Lord knows, her brood gave her little free time and then Rhett ate up the rest.

 _He'd sympathised with her for having to spend the day with the Old Guard ahead of the night's events._

 _"_ _You'll have a great time organising everyone and you know it."_

 _She'd smiled ruefully and left the house._

Now though, her smile was forced as Ashley wanted to talk over their last party at Twelve Oaks.

"Oh yes, the one where you chose Melanie Hamilton over me?"

"It was a long-standing arrangement."

"That's all well and good but you can't deny that you led me on for two years."

"I never..."

"You never said the words but you still continued to visit me. There were times when I felt sure you would ask me to marry you but you never did and it was only when Gerald asked me if we were engaged. I believe his words were, 'If he hasn't asked you yet, he never will.'"

He stepped closer. "I'm sorry my dear, I..."

"Oh please. I don't want to argue on such a good day."

"Yes, too much has passed, hasn't it? We'll never get it back will we?"

He was speaking in riddles. "What?"

"The beauty and grace of the old ways. Nothing will ever be the same."

She let him ramble away but his words cast their spell as she thought back to her first days at Tara. _There had been a freedom there compared to Grandfather's house. In Savannah, she'd been the Robillard black sheep and was made to atone for every wrong doing possible. Then Mother had married the coarse Irish man and he'd seen that she was taught to ride and play with the County folk. It had been her first real home and she'd come to love it._

"Don't look back Ashley, it drags at your heart until you can't do anything but look back."

"I can't bear to see you cry, my dear."

She hadn't realised he'd gotten so close. When he moved even closer, she placed a hand out in front of her, blocking his progress.

"No Ashley."

She heard a gasp and looked up to see, standing in the doorway, Mrs Elsing and India Tarleton.

XxX

Pork had barely halted the carriage before Scarlett had flung herself out the door.

"You'll fetch Captain Butler won't you? Tell him I need him right away."

Pork had sensed her worry as she'd run into the carriage and asked no questions. Scarlett raced inside and up the stairs, ignoring the servants' queries to run inside her room. Unable to settle her mind to anything, she paced the room, occasionally pulling at her hair, waiting for Rhett.

He arrived shortly after, heading straight to their room, to find his wife in a state of disarray.

"What's wrong? Is it Sarah or Bonnie?"

"No, they're fine. It's me."

He pulled her over to a chair and sat her down, sitting opposite.

"I went to the Mill today. Melly asked me to hold Ashley there but he started talking to me about the past and somehow, all I could think of were the times before the War and how much I loved them. I hadn't realised Ashley had gotten so close but I told him no and wouldn't let him touch me but they saw and..."

"Who saw?"

"Mrs Elsing and India. India has always hated me because she thinks I stole Stuart from her. She also hates me for marrying Charles, but she doesn't know that it's all Honey's fault."

His eyebrows came together, speculatively. "You never told me that."

"It was so long ago. I'd left the library and found Charles. He proposed and I turned him down but Honey saw us together and ran to tell her father and then Gerald insisted on a marriage, despite my begging him that Honey was wrong. Something about family honour. And now, India will tell Melly what she saw and Melly will hate me for bringing her husband into scandal and you've never liked Ashley so..."

She'd risen from her spot on Rhett's lap and resumed pacing, coming to a full stop before her husband. He stood to face her.

"Right, this is what we will do. First, I shall help you get ready, then the two of us shall go to the party. You are going to hold your head high and act as you would normally. We shall present a united front to prove that you've done nothing wrong. The lions will probably be hungry for scandal but will soon see they will be disappointed."

Scarlett's voice broke. "But what about Melly?"

"I have a feeling Mrs Wilkes will not demand her piece of flesh. She'll know how to act and we will remain there until the end of the party. Now hurry, we haven't much time."

He selected a dress from her overspilling wardrobe. It wasn't the most revealing, nor was it the most conservative. It was green though, her colour, and would show the old fools that she had nothing to hide.

Rhett laced her calmly and would not pay heed to her attempts at conversation.

"Not now darling, we need all our energies for tonight. I won't lie and say it will be the most pleasant of occasions but we have to show our faces tonight. Not just for us but for the girls and the children. I won't have anyone say we are a family of cowards."

"I'm sorry."

She looked so bleak that he spared a moment to kiss some colour into her cheeks.

"I'm angry my dear, not at you though. I know it's not your fault."

He took her arm as they left the room, onward to face the executioners.

Lights were on full blast when they arrived at the Wilkes. Seeing his wife's hesitation, Rhett gave a brief laugh.

"You've faced a Yankee trying to rob you but you're scared of a few peahens?"

His words did the trick as she straightened her spine and climbed down from the carriage. Her armour was evident to him alone as they entered the Wilkes' to find Melly ready to welcome them and announce that she was glad they were here.

Melly never left her side through the entire evening. All Atlanta had gathered, hoping to see her deny entry to the woman caught in a compromising position with Mr Wilkes. But that didn't happen. Both the Butlers were so jovial that they begun to fear they had been too hasty in their belief. After all, Mrs Elsing and India had only heard Scarlett say, "No Ashley." There had been no sign of them without their clothes as some were led to believe. Still, the question on everyone's mind was, _What had happened at the Mill?_

The Butlers watched as Mrs Merriweather cornered the woman in question and saw her confess,

"We were talking of old times before the War. I hate to think of things that will never be the same again. I was upset and Ash, that is Mr Wilkes went to comfort me. Melly and I are so close, it's like we're sisters and he only meant to comfort me for her sake. But I must confess I wanted my husband."

Mrs Merriweather remembered a time when the young lady, newly married for a second time, confessed her struggles with marital dependency. Her voice confidently filled the room as she patted Scarlett's arm. "Of course you did. Poor thing." She looked to Scarlett's side as though she had only noticed that Rhett was present. Her voice was filled with sound approval. "So that's why he left with such a hurry!"

Scarlett frowned and looked at Rhett. "What d you mean?"

"I was on my way to see him about my bakery as he seems to be the only one who knows how to settle things without any fuss."

Rhett gave a smile, appreciating the distraction to the tension filled room. "Why thank-you Mrs Merriweather."

"You're welcome Captain Butler." To Scarlett, she crooned. "We all know the truth of things. And I'll defy anyone to say otherwise."

While the women gathered around his wife, Rhett looked up to see Ashley sulking. He'd been saved quite effortlessly by all around him but that didn't matter. Scarlett had told him of the conversation they'd had after Bonnie's birth and while he laughed it off, he had not forgotten it. There was something rotten in Ashley's expression and he'd see to it that Scarlett would no longer suffer from their interactions.

That night, he bade Scarlett sit with him, where she would have raced to her room. He poured them both a drink.

"Take it, I know I need it if you don't."

She shot the alcohol neat and waited for her husbands' verdict of the night.

"You see to have quite the champion in Mrs Wilkes and Mrs Merriweather. I hope you're grateful."

She nodded.

"It could have gone a lot worse, I hope you realise."

Again, she nodded.

"I don't want you alone with Mr Wilkes. Atlanta may have been gracious this time but don't be fooled into thinking you're safe. The Old Guard has a long memory."

"Believe me, I have no wish of being with him. All I wanted to do was check on things but Melly asked me to keep him there until India arrived to bring him home."

"I know darling but all eyes will be on us these next few days and I don't want them finding anything to say about you."

Scarlett shivered at the prospect. "No, we wouldn't want the children to suffer from the pains of having a loose mother."

There was a bitterness in her tone that Rhett despised. He rose from his chair and moved to Scarlett, where he crouched by her side.

"We know the truth, that's all that matters."

She shrugged and allowed Rhett to lead her upstairs to bed.

XxX

The next few days were rough as Scarlett was met with looks that doubted her innocence. There was no besmirch on Ashley's character as it seemed to Scarlett that the women always received most of the blame because it was she that had the most to lose. Luckily, Melanie rarely left her side and neither did Rhett. He encouraged her to visit the Mills as normal as a change in pattern could lead to suspicions. Melly accompanied her to the store and on sunny mornings, the Butlers could be seen wheeling little Sarah around town, whilst Bonnie happily kept pace with Wade, Ella, Suellen, Careen and Gerry. They were a charming family unit and set the right image of family unity to all the doubters.

Only Rhett saw the frustration Scarlett managed to shield and the outrage that once again, she was on trial. Her spirits were low and he decided that they needed a break from Atlanta. He broke the news over dinner and to his joy, her moods rallied.

"A trip, oh Rhett how grand!"

"Yes, I believe it's time you saw a bit more of the world, my dear. It's been a long time since I've been to Cuba, how would you like that?"

"I think it's wonderful."

She rose from her chair to embrace him and he pulled her down onto his lap. Luckily the servants had already cleared the plates and the children had been sent to bed, leaving the adults some alone time.

Rhett decided to consult Mrs Merriweather with regards to timing of the trip. This was a cautious matter. If he took his wife away too soon after the scandal, folks would think he had something to hide or that she had shamed him.

Mrs Merriweather was all for the scheme.

"Yes do, this must be a very upsetting time for you all and time away is just what you need."

With that in mind, their plans were confirmed for precisely a month after the day of the party. Scarlett was satisfied that Uncle Henry would see to her interests and the children were delighted to be going away again. Rhett had arranged for them to visit Cuba first before travelling to the Bahamas. He wanted to show Scarlett all the wonderful and exotic places he had visited in his youth. Knowing her appetite for luxury, he ensured that the places they would stay would be nothing but the finest. Scarlett deserved the best his money could give. He decided to take Pork and Mammy along and arranged to bring Dilcey and Prissy as well, leaving Lou with the Wilkes. He knew from Scarlett how loyal they had been during the War and how they helped keep the plantation running, albeit reluctantly.

The time had come for gratitude that was well over due. He provided them all with new clothes, telling them it was so they befitted the station of the family they served but Mammy knew better. She'd long since learned that Rhett was generous to those he loved and their kin and despite the different race, Mammy, Pork, Prissy and Dilcey and Dilcey's son with Pork were kin.

The family set off for their travels, luxuriating in the private cabins and beautiful views they were afforded. The further they got from Atlanta, the more relaxed they all were. By day, the children loved being on deck for the length of the time necessary to reach their destination and by night, they were too wearied to protest against their Mother and Father going out to dinner. Sometimes they took Sue, Careen and Wade with them, as they were the eldest and it was important for their development to experience dinners requiring good table manners.

Wade enjoyed being considered old enough for these occasions and under his stepfather's influence, would soon bear the accusation of being a dandy.

Upon arrival, the girls loved to explore the markets and beaches that were completely foreign to Atlanta. There were even evenings when Mammy and the others were given time off to enjoy the holiday. On these occasions the family would enjoy quiet evenings in, where Wade would enjoy his growing library, the girls would play cards with their mother and Rhett would be on hand to watch over Bonnie and Sarah. Life for the family was quite content and as the weeks passed, no-one thought of life back in Atlanta.

Missed relatives would receive letters filled with details of their activities and Rhett had asked Henry to provide them with a monthly report as to how Scarlett's affairs progressed. The letters were filled with details of the growing trouble for Republicans and how their reign would soon come to an end. If Rhett felt pity for his former compatriots, he never revealed it. They were a part of his old life and did not belong in the new world he was creating with Scarlett.

From Cuba and the Bahamas, they moved onto Mexico and Wade, encouraged by Rhett, tried his hand at learning the Spanish language. Rhett knew some from his travels and felt touched that his influence was causing Wade to become the young man he ought to be. They learned that Wade had developed his mother's talent for figures, even though his heart was still set on attending Harvard like his long-deceased father. Scarlett and Rhett had had much discussion about this and whilst she hated the idea of Wade going up North, she could not deny his determination.

"Just promise me you won't end up like the Tarleton twins. The got themselves expelled from four different colleges before the War began. I'll not pay four tuitions Wade. If you see fit to get kicked out of Harvard then that will be it. You'll be manager for the stores until Ella is old enough to marry. Do you understand me?"

He had given a most emphatic affirmation and felt the urge to hug his mother. Scarlett received the affection reluctantly, patting him on the back cautiously. "There Wade, you're a good boy."

Her words were simple but shot true, giving Wade the confidence boost he needed. His mother may not be the most affectionate of women but she'd made sure they were clothed, fed and educated. And now he had received the greatest gift she could have given him, making him doubly determined to make her proud.

Ella on the other hand, questioned why she had to be married.

"Most girls do."

"Not Aunt Pitty."

"Well, if you don't want to marry, then you don't have to."

"What shall I do instead?"

"What do you want to do?"

Ella shrugged, unused to such questioning. Rhett saw her perplexed face. "You've plenty of time to decide what you want my dear. Don't rush into things as you'll end up with plenty of time to regret it."

The look Scarlett gave him was filled with mock-ire that he was soon able to laugh off her face.


	9. Family Battles

**A/N: This chapter may be harrowing for some readers. Although I had planned some of the events, the direction took a turn of its own accord and these are the results…**

The family had been away close to six months before deciding to return. Neither Rhett nor Scarlett had wanted to shatter the peace but their return was necessary now as once again, Scarlett was pregnant.

They said farewell to their idyll and took the journey to Atlanta. All the while, Rhett's protective instincts were alert for any sign of his wife's discomfort. They had all enjoyed the extended trip but at the same time, decided to curtail anymore time away so that Wade wouldn't miss any more education.

Once again, they settled into their routine in time for Scarlett to give birth to twin sons. The first was named for his father, a tribute that greatly pleased Rhett. The second child proved difficult. The poor child seemed doomed to a lifetime of namelessness when a conversation between Scarlett and Mrs Merriweather revealed inspiration.

Mrs Merriweather was telling her of the time when she was a young bride, how hopeful she had been for a son, but God had not been forthcoming.

"Of course, I love my Maybelle but she has her own family now and one day she'll learn the pain of seeing her child love another."

"What would you have called your son?"

The older lady admired Scarlett's directness. "I always liked my surname and felt it would have served well as a name. Oh yes, a part of me grieved the day Dolly Anderson became Dolly Merriweather, but like most things, you have to get used to it."

Scarlett shared the name with Rhett and although he liked it well enough, there were others to consider.

"There is one person we haven't considered."

Scarlett looked baffled.

"Your father?"

Scarlett shook her head. "I'm not sure he would be a good role model."

Rhett recalled his wife telling him that unlike himself, Phillippe had been a poor gambler and that his family had often went hungry for his losses.

"You loved him though, didn't you?"

 _She told him that there were times he reminded her of Phillippe. Both were enigmatic devils with an eye to the main chance. Rhett knew that Phillippe's life may have been his own fate. That it wasn't, was a testament to his own determination to survive and to disprove his own father's belief about his fate._

"Of course, I loved him but..."

Rhett waited for her response.

"I don't want to name my son Phillipe."

He wasn't sure what he had expected her to say but seeing her confusion, chose not to push her.

"Fine, how about we compromise? Rhett Phillipe and Anderson? How does that suit?"

XxX

When Scarlett was able to leave her bed, she found herself unwilling to rush into her role as businesswoman. The boys needed her so much and she didn't want to neglect her other children. They were growing up so fast and really, Rhett had enough money for her to never do a day's work in her life. She'd finally realised that she'd reached her goals that had carried her through the days spent toiling at Tara. She was a rich woman, her children were content and her husband was a man who not only knew her inside out but respected her opinions. Of course, she could never give up her Mills entirely. They had helped bring her through the darkest points in her life and were as dear to her as her own children.

Meanwhile Ashley had heard of the latest Butler bundles and mourned the loss of his childhood friend. Despite loving Melanie, a part of him, the baser part, craved Scarlett's attention. He knew he had crossed a line when he admitted his true feelings about her husband but he could not take the words back.

Now Captain Butler had burdened her with more of his offspring, making her more dependent on his ill-gotten gains. Not only that but he had seen fit to prevent them from seeing each other, except in company and he couldn't well talk to her as they had always been able to. The family dinners were the only chance he had to see her, especially now.

So it was with great surprise when Melanie announced that they weren't going that week. She had been to visit Scarlett earlier and the two had had an almost frank conversation.

 _Melly's words proved comforting and gracious. "Darling, you know I know that nothing happened that day."_

 _Scarlett adored Melly's blind faith in her. "Of course, I know but I just feel that it would be better not to test things too much." She gestured her own body. "I'm not much for company these days and I know how Wade enjoys his time with his Uncle. You understand, don't you?"_

 _Melanie graciously accepted Scarlett's words and the latter breathed a sigh of relief. She later admitted to Rhett how worried she had been._

"She loves him after all."

"Yes, he appears to have mastered the talent of having women adore him."

Scarlett gave him a searching look but his face was bland. Despite his wife admitting she loved him, the spectre of Ashley Wilkes continued to haunt him. Scarlett had agreed to his decree that she not be alone with him and her loving gestures went some way to heal his heart, however he always feared that one day, she'd change her mind or that his insecurities would push her away.

He shuddered at the thought and resolved to not let the blond gentleman ruin his marriage.

XxX

The years had been good to the Butlers and their offspring. The incident at the mill had been relegated to that of an unfortunate incident, thanks to Melly's firm belief and Rhett's devotion to Scarlett. To prevent the inevitable gossip, Ashley's role at the Mill was secure and he continued to benefit from the largesse. However, he wasn't happy. He hated his job and the failure he caused. He hated how he had lost Scarlett to that vile Butler man. He needed her strength, especially now. He loved the way a look from her could make you feel more of a man. It helped make it easier to reconcile that although he had a wife he loved, he could not be with her as she wished. Another child would kill her and therefore, he must let his baser instincts be contained.

It was proving more difficult by the day and Scarlett's withdrawal from him and their shared childhood, all the charm and grace and beauty, was growing harder to bear.

Melly, on the other hand, was desperate for a baby and one evening, where he was tired of denying himself the comfort of his wife, did he slake his lust on her body.

Afterwards, he felt ashamed that he could not maintained his honour. He prayed that his ill-advised deed had not had any lasting effects but his prayers were in vain. Melly was pregnant. The news brought her great joy and gave her skin a luminous quality. When Scarlett learned of this, she felt sick. Why hadn't Ashley had the strength to stay away? All that time she had wasted, thinking him a gentleman and now he was more than likely to kill his wife?

Melly's happiness made it impossible for Scarlett to scold her, so she orchestrated an alliance with Dilcey, to ensure that Melly's pregnancy was as peaceful as could be. Beau found himself at the Butlers most evenings and was advised that he must be very gentle with his mother.

Melly protested against her enforced bed rest but Doctor Meade proved to be Scarlett's greatest ally, along with Captain Butler. He supported Scarlett's arguments that Melly needed around the clock care if she wanted her baby.

"You mustn't worry about a thing Mrs Wilkes."

Scarlett took great comfort from Rhett and found herself thinking, what would have happened if she had been like Melly?

Rhett found it difficult to imagine such a feat. "You have strength to never be put in that situation."

"But if I were? What would you have done?"

"There are ways to reduce the risk of pregnancy. However, I'm sure a gentleman such as Ashley Wilkes would never consider them. I dare say that even if he had the means, he wouldn't have sought comfort elsewhere. Perhaps it was bound to happen. The only thing we can do is protect Miss Melly the best we can and hope that it's enough."

XxX

All Atlanta held their breath on the day that Melanie Wilkes went into labour. Once again, Scarlett was by her side despite having given birth several months before. Rhett had argued against her attending the birth but he had compromised when Scarlett promised that the minute she felt tired, she would rest. He had forgotten her tenacity until much later and by then, the process was reaching its climax.

It was a weary Doctor Meade that left the room to announce that Miss Melly and the child were well. He returned quickly to finalise the procedure, only to find his efforts were too hasty. Melanie Wilkes had surprised them all by being pregnant with twins.

Decades from now, the medical profession would declare the child a secret baby. Conceived at the same time but secured deeper within the mother's womb until the time came for it to enter the world.

Melly's last baby was a girl with elfin features, much smaller than her first and second. Doctor Meade feared for its survival and Rhett insisted that any medical bills be made over to him.

When Doctor Meade questioned his generosity, Rhett's reply was heartfelt and sincere.

"She is the greatest lady I have ever had the fortune to know. At least my money will be able to do some good in all this."

Even with Rhett's finance, it would be a tumultuous time for the new-born and her mother. Melly's second child was another boy and she named him William for her father and John for Ashley's father. It came as no surprise that Scarlett was the muse for her daughter's name. She was named Sally-Jane, as Scarlett couldn't permit Ashley's daughter be named for her.

"You couldn't call such a darling after me! What kind of future would that condemn her to?"

Melly only smiled. "I should be proud to have a child with your courage."

Rhett smiled but Scarlett wasn't finished. "I told you what my mother had expected to call me, didn't I?"

 _It was during the war and Captain Butler was at the Hamilton house. Melanie had wanted to know about her sister-in-law's upbringing and Scarlett couldn't resist the attention._

 _"_ _My mother wanted to call me Solange, after her mother. My father had expected a son and so had no real thought about it. He had placed a bet on a new horse when mother, well, when, well… It was his best wager yet and he returned to find he had a daughter. He was so enamoured with his new favourite that he felt he had to honour him by naming me after it."_

 _"_ _Oh no!"_

 _Rhett grinned, admiring how the animation lightened the young woman's complexion and the mystery made her eyes sparkle._

 _"_ _The horse had two names and one of which, was too masculine for a girl. It was a red mare, of about fourteen hands. A thoroughbred by all accounts and considered by some to be too small to be successful. He was called Scarlet Hunter. There, what do you think of that?"_

 _Ellen had been horrified to think of her precious child honoured with an equine name but Phillippe was adamant. The horse had been his lucky charm and would be the start of a glorious life for the family._

 _However, it proved to be a brief window of chance and by the time his child was six months, the debt collectors were making their presence known, depriving the family of their dignity and possessions._

Solange was considered too complicated for such a small baby and so they settled on the simplified equivalent of Sally.

Meanwhile, Ashley was in disgrace of his own demise. Unable to provide for his wife's and daughter's care, considered too much of an encumbrance by a family determined to ensure Melly's survival, he felt melancholia descend.

He couldn't see a way to making his family better and began to think that the world would be better off without him.

Even little Beau was enjoying time at the Butler's house.

He was surplus to requirement.

Unbeknownst to him, Captain Butler, who saw all, had seen the gormless fool become even more withdrawn.

Why Melly was provided with the best care, her husband was neglecting his reputation and consoling himself with a bottle of brandy. It had most likely been one of Rhett's that had been donated for medicinal purposes.

Rhett wondered what the man was about to do and when one day, was informed that Mr Wilkes had gone to the Mills, a place he hadn't been in the weeks his wife had been ill, Rhett followed the man and found him in the office, drunk as a sailor and welding a pistol in his hands.

Ashley stood before Rhett as a pitiful drunk, bemoaning the old ways and the old days, quoting from the Götterdämmerung, something both men had learned in their youth.

Rhett waited until Ashley's hold on the pistol went slack before lunging for him and pulling the weapon away. There, he dragged Ashley out to the yard and dunked his head ruthlessly in the water trough that was shared by the horses. The teamsters had already been sent home for the day and would never know what had occurred.

When Ashley spluttered, Rhett brought him back to the town and with Pork's help, locked the man away until he was decent. The women were told that the men had been consoling each other of the loss of their youth and the changing times. Scarlett refused to believe it, but being an innocent, Melly accepted the story. Ashley's clothes were sent for and several days later, he was restored to his home, much his old self again, on pain of Rhett revealing the desperation he had felt, to his wife.

"Would you break her heart when her health is so delicate?"

Rhett's fury had been very real and Pork had been genuinely feared that the man would go through with his threat. Ashley accepted the condition and the promise that the last few days would never be spoken of again.

By the time William and Sally-Jane were three months old, Doctor Meade was willing to let Melly leave her bed, to sit in the parlour. Ashley Wills had been bestowed with an inheritance from someone claiming to have known him from Rock Island. The modest sum had enabled the Wilkes to hire another girl to help at the house, so that Melly would have more time with her children. Although she wasn't an invalid per se, she couldn't spend too much time on her feet, nor did she have much strength for her social calls.

The women of Atlanta, guided by Scarlett, did their best to centre as much activity as they could within the Wilkes house, bringing produce suitable for refreshments and claiming that it was going spare.

Melly did not see this as an act of charity and kindness and instead believed the charade and proved to be a gracious hostess.

By the time William and Sally-Jane were six months old and starting to claim their mother's soft features, most people had become used to the new regime and scarcely thought of the old one. They were all united in the task of ensuring Melanie Wilkes remained amongst them and forgot the minor inconveniences.

During this time, Wade, Beau and Gerald had formed a fierce attachment and were often seen in town together or with Uncle Rhett. They accompanied him to the tailor's and when Wade and Gerald were being measured for a new waistcoat or shirt, the tailor asked, as there was just enough material left, would young Master Wilkes care to use it up?

Rhett would swear that the garment was nothing more than a token, or rather could be used as a gift.

"I can't have my step-son and brother-in-law lording over Beau Wilkes. Please Miss Melly, allow me to keep the boys grounded. I want them to know that they are all equal to each other."

Melly could never resist Captain Butler's flowered words and bade Beau thank his good benefactor.

XxX

Ashley Wilkes never lay with his wife again, knowing full well he couldn't bare to lose her. He had finally learned to appreciate his wife for the angel she was and swore to be a better man for her sake. The Butler's largesse was his saviour and his atonement and he made small effort to completing his tasks at the Mill. He would never embrace the position and he never saw Scarlett on her own.

Meanwhile, Scarlett had begged for Rhett to tell her what had happened during those few days.

"I found that fool drunk and about to end his life. I convinced him the error of his ways."

"I thought you hated him."

"Maybe once, but not now. His pathos made me wonder what the world would be like without him. But I could not let him break Miss Melly's heart. She's the only reason."

Scarlett rested against her husband.

He'd been her rock these past few months, when she was tired from caring for Melly and worn out running after the children. He'd insisted Henry oversee things at the Mills and although people had thought that the old lawyer should have more care for his niece, the distraction was more important. Henry Hamilton had never felt more helpless as he realised, he couldn't do anything for his niece and so saw fit to complete the tasks Captain Butler had bestowed on him.

By the time Scarlett's boys were eighteen months and Melly's darlings were a year old, Atlanta had settled about them and were united by a celebration of life and love, chez the Butler home.

William and Sally-Jane were the toast of the town as they enjoyed their first birthday. All the Old Guard were present and declared it as the happiest time in their lives. The Republican party had been overthrown and the Carpet-baggers were fleeing the city daily.

Life for the Confederates couldn't be better.


	10. Family Conclusions

**A/N: Voila, we have reached the last chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to all who commented and reviewed this piece. Your comments mean the world to me!**

Some years passed without any dramatic events. The children were growing day by day, wrapped in the security of their parents and familial affection. Atlanta had rid itself of the majority of its scourges, by way of Carpetbaggers and Republicans and had settled into a steady home for its inhabitants.

While the South would never be a place of charm and grace as in the good old days, it had made a good imitation of it, enough even to please Ashley Wilkes. Since the birth of his youngest, he had found small ways to adapt to this modern life.

Some, like the Butlers, thrived, dragging the rest of the population with them. Thanks to Captain Butler's work at the bank, he kept everyone up to date with up and coming schemes to make new money. Not all of which were legitimate or even legal.

These projects became the topic of the Friday Night Dinner that had long since been established at the Butlers. During the recent years, Ashley Wilkes had become a welcome attendee once more and he was keen to maintain his position. Invitations were a popular commodity and they were often the gathering place of former prominent Confederates, the likes of which would recant their glory days in exclusive and dignified settings.

Wade and Beau were almost awe-struck to meet their real-life heroes and it was the duty of their respective mothers to make the introductions. Like her son, Melanie bore a timid greeting but Scarlett had no compunction. She was never at her most charming than when she was entertaining and she wanted the boys to meet their idols bearing the pride of their family names.

She introduced her son, detailing Charles Hamilton's admiration for his commanding officer and admitted to the inspiration for his name. Rhett admired his wife's tenacity and knew the man had no chance against her 'Southern Belle' simper. He watched as his predictions came true and the Colonel accepted Scarlett's invitation to talk warfare and strategy with a select quantity of Wade's acquaintances.

When word got out, as it always did, Scarlett found herself besieged with requests to attend. Wade benefitted immensely from the planned soiree and soon became one of the most popular of his peers. His confidence was boosted and he began to believe in his popularity. Scarlett chose not to enlighten him to the fickle nature of friendship, Lord knows it was something she had always known and it had not made her happy. Rhett approved of her decision and found some of his earlier doubts about her motherhood were unfounded.

The soiree was a success and Wade was keen to plan another one. He was at an age where the soirees of young gentlemen led to greater connections and prosperous futures. He had heard his Uncle Ashley discuss his Grand Tour and his European travels.

"Uncle Rhett, did you have a Grand tour?"

Rhett snorted. "Not exactly son. My departure from the family home was rather more devastating than that." His tone was self-depreciative. "My _Grand Tour_ was self-funded and took longer than the average Southern adolescence."

Rhett was keen to encourage the boy's curiosity. Unlike his father, he would not condemn Wade or even Phillippe and Anderson to his own upbringing. He and Scarlett had decided that their son would go by his second name, so as to avoid confusion and the little boy was thriving under his own identity. The children of the Butler household had their own talents and each received the same attention from their doting parents.

Little Bonnie was destined to become a great horsewoman and spent most of her days riding around the track her father had built for her.

Phillippe had a quick mind and his brother Anderson possessed a practical nature. Meanwhile Ella had an artistic nature and spent hours dreaming of fantastical landscapes and unexplored worlds.

Of the Wilkes children, Beau was the one most likely to rise to a public position. His mother's gentle ways had instilled in him a confidence and a sense of panache. He was often heard debating issues, including politics, with his school-friends and had a gentle, subconscious way of convincing opponents to his way of thinking. William was in awe of his brother but he possessed an active mind that could not be restrained by wordy exchanges. Like Anderson Butler, he had an interest in the construction of realities, rather than dreams. The pair would, in later lives, follow the likes of Tommy Wellburn into the building trade and find satisfaction in the fruits of their efforts.

Sally-Jane Wilkes would be the scholar of the family and delighted in listening to her father's dreams and tales of a simpler and classical time. Backed by her Aunt Scarlett, she would fight to experience extensive education and fight against the societal expectations of her gender.

As for the O'Haras, Suellen was looking forward to experiencing her 'coming out' season. She had attended the Fayetteville Female Academy along with Careen and her head was filled with thoughts of matrimony and catching a dashing husband. Careen was more level-headed and studious, although she herself admitted to dreaming of finding someone to love.

Gerald O'Hara Junior remained a keen rider and hoped one day to make his hobby a way of earning a living. His youth and build bore all the same characteristics of his own father and he was often heard, if not seen, riding around Atlanta, accompanied by his own niece, Bonnie. The pair made a charming duo and the residents of the town found pride in their passion and unadulterated spirits.

Through all this, Rhett and Scarlett shared their lives, hopes and dreams with each other. Their love for each other grew more day by day and Rhett never neglected to shown his love, especially when Scarlett's levelled his own. They still had their fights, when Scarlett's temper caught Rhett on the raw but their apologies were always heartfelt, and sincere.

We're going to leave them now, safe in the knowledge that their hardships are long since passed and their futures remain something to be explored as a united couple, content to live out the rest of their lives in each other's company. The children will grow to find their own soulmates and whilst none can match the depth of love shared between Rhett and Scarlett, they all agree that the quest was worthwhile and remain hopeful for eventual happiness.

For that is what life is, being content with the life you forge and the world you share with your loved ones. It is important to remember and to take pleasure in the small things, as you never know when an over-heard conversation can lead to a life filled with adventure.


End file.
